Perfect Day
by angel-data95
Summary: Ella expresa sus emociones en una canción que será la que los una pero al mismo tiempo será la misma que los separe. Una pareja que lucha desesperadamente por estar junta, pero el destino tiene preparado otros planes para ellos.


_**Es el primer fic que escribo de está pareja y soy nueva así que espero que os guste y que lo disfruten, acepto criticas constructivas, reviews y cualquier consejo que quieran darme, todos son bienvenidos :)**_

__Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos son propiedad intelectual de Tite Kubo.

Está historia si es de mi autoria, y solo está distribuida en está página.

La canción que se muestra aquí es del grupo Supercell el nombre de la canción es Perfect Day

Cerro los ojos y con cada uno de sus sentidos se deleito del paisaje y ambiente. Saboreaba el durazno en su boca, era un jugo dulce que le daba un éxtasis único, escucho el golpear cada rama de los arboles de cerezos que se encontraban en el parque, el animado ambiente que había por la llegada de la primavera, en aquel momento todo se cubría de rosa y eso le encantaba; El viento le hacia una caricia a sus mejillas, generándole cosquillas y su cabello se ondeaba libremente como queriendo salir volando con la traviesa y juguetona brisa, dejo que su nariz sintiera el fresco aroma que emanaba del lugar. Todo era tan perfecto, tan hermoso. Ya ni siquiera el dolor podía arrebatarle ese mágico momento.

Dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros hacia el centro del parque, lleno de parejas, quería guardar ese momento en su corazón y alma por siempre. De un estuche algo gastado saco una hermosa guitarra que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, se sentó en una montaña pequeña que había allí mismo, y recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento de su vida, empezó a tocar con su corazón.

**On an empty road, **

**I walked with hands outstretched. **

**As i closed my eyes**

**I gently made a small bet with myself**

_El atardecer siempre le había fascinado, los colores vividos y cálidos tenían una mezcla tan perfecta que observaba siempre como aquellos colores daban paso a unos más fríos y homogéneos. _

_-Inoue – volteo ligeramente hacia la persona que indicaba su nombre con una voz suave pero varonil, un cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado debido al entrenamiento, de cabello naranja como el de ella, ojos profundos, hermosos; algo acaramelados que siempre le hipnotizaban, hacia que su estomago sintiera millones de mariposas revoloteando, estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre_

_-Kurosaki-kun – contestó suavemente, ni si quiera el en esos momentos podía interrumpir aquel momento en que el sol se escondía para darle paso a la luna, era como un juego de gato y ratón, y eso le causaba gracia_

_El joven tomo asiento al lado de ella teniendo cuidado de no molestarla mucho, se dedicaba a verla con disimulo, era la primera vez que podía contemplarla tan calmada, serena y relajada. Como si estuviera perdida en otro universo._

_-Soy fuerte – susurró a su amigo cerrando los ojos, la brisa agito suavemente su cabello y simplemente dejo que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar._

_-Lo se – se recostó sobre el pasto mullido, colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza, contemplo el gran y basto cielo – lo se – se repitió una vez más, ahora el que estaba nostálgico era él_

_-Algún día Kurosaki-kun – sus miradas chocaron, queriendo decir todo sin palabras, ambos querían que el otro entendiera lo que su corazón guardaba, palabras que no podían ser pronunciadas por temor a un rechazo que costaría más que una linda amistad. En aquel momento el mundo se había detenido y solo estaban ellos, mirándose y solo eso bastaba para ellos._

_Delicadamente sus cachetes se ancharon un poco, mostrando una gran y amplia sonrisa, los orbes caramelos de Ichigo se ancharon como platos, solo podía significar una cosa y le dolía, muy en el fondo le dolía, pero él sabía que no estaba destinado a estar con ella, pero por una vez, una vez quería romper toda línea y barrera que ellos mismos crearon y sin poder resistir busco una mano de su amiga, quién acepto gustosa el tacto. _

_Como si de un cristal se tratara levanto sus manos y las entrelazo con las de el obligándolo a quedar a la misma altura de la chica, nuevamente sus miradas chocaban rogando que el otro entendiera lo que quería decir._

**I lose stray off the white line,**

**I used to do this back them **

**It feels really nostalgic**

_Ahora ambas cabezas tenían juntas sus frentes, estaban perdidos el uno con el otro, deseando un poco más del otro, queriendo el amor del otro, anhelando un dulce y amargo roce del otro_

_-Ya es tiempo – se dedicaron unos pocos minutos en aquella posición, antes de que la chica se levantara de aquel lugar y desapareciera de la vista de su amor de toda la vida_

Sus manos se movían según su corazón y pensamientos le ordenaban, tal vez su cuerpo y voz estuvieran en ese parque, donde poco a poco un publico empezaba a formarse allí, a escuchar a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz y tan conmovedora canción. Pero su cabeza seguía divagando entre recuerdos, y más recuerdos

**It´s a perfect day, **

**I ran aftes the vapor trails,**

**I believed one day my hands would reach them.**

_El frio invierno había llegado y su cuerpo podía sentirlo perfectamente, cada acto que realizaba le costaba trabajo, su cuerpo estaba malherido y su ropa hecha jirones, aun así su voluntad no se quebraba, seguía caminando por entre la nieve. El frio calaba en sus huesos, congelándolos, dificultando sus pasos. Quemaba las heridas de su cara y sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, pero no importaba, quería a toda costa encontrarle, si quiera decirle un hola y saber que estaba bien._

_Camino un largo rato, dando un trastabillado tras otro, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar un campo cubierto por la nieve, todo era blanco. Diviso varías figuras en el suelo, entre ellas una cabellera blanca, sonrió con tristeza. Torpemente se acerco a ellos y de ella salió un escudo naranja que rodeo las cuatro figuras cubiertas de sangre y heridas_

_-I..no..ue – abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba cansado y frustrado, no había podido hacer nada, el enemigo era fuerte y había escapado dejándolos a ellos a filo de muerte._

_Dejo que la sensación que le generaba el escudo de sanación corriera por cada parte de su cuerpo, sus venas, arterias, músculos, huesos, todo. Se estremecía con solo sentirlo, a medida que pasaban los minutos se sentía mas liviano y mejor, tanto que pudo sentarse teniendo cuidado de no abrir ninguna herida. Segundos antes no podía divisar bien el estado de su amiga, pero al verla sintió como todo en su interior se estrujaba._

_Los orbes esmeraldas del chico se nublaron un poco y sin darse cuenta finas y cristalinas gotas salían de sus ojos ¿estaba llorando?, se recrimino así mismo, pues hacia muchos años no lloraba, por no decir siglos. Con el paso del tiempo había jurado que trataría protegerla mientras él no estaba, pero ahora parecía que los papeles se habían invertido y era ella quién lo salvaba_

_Los ojos grises de la chica observaron al plateado con cariño, de manera maternal. Era como un hermano pequeño para ella, aunque fuera tan fuerte y un capitán no dejaba de ser un niño que vivía en un mundo de adultos. Abrazo el cuerpo tembloroso del capitán como si de verdad fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba consuelo, él rodeo el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos, aspirando el aroma a duraznos que desprendía, aquel abrazo tan único le había devuelto un poco de vida a su alma congelada_

**But the sky is rather far,**

**I got a bit sad as I thought about that.**

_-Toshiro-kun todo estará bien – una sonrisa cálida como solo ella sabia dar, le reconfortó y el amargo sabor que había tenido por la perdida de la batalla había desaparecido, pues aun no había perdido la guerra_

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero sus recuerdos eran tan fuertes que no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos le traicionaran y sin querer salían muchas lágrimas de ellos. Ella quería seguir tocando y cantando, incluso si era llorando, pues esos recuerdos le mostraban que seguía viva, que todo había sido real y no una mentira

**If a meteor were to hit the Earth, without realizing it.**

**I´ll go to heaven…well…that could happen**

_Azul…. Todo era tan azul y claro que estaba que no podía de la felicidad de estar allí, y más cuándo estaba con todos los amigos que quería y amaba tanto, eran su familia. Las risas, los juegos, las "peleas" de los chicos por alguna irracionalidad que no entendía pero encontraba fascinante, era tan maravilloso y excitante. Corría por la arena con los brazos estirados, la brisa marina salada entraba por su boca, estaba volando. Rukia se le había unido al juego, era liberador y enérgico, correr y correr sin detenerse, hasta sentir que su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que apenas y podía respirar, la sensación de que cada musculo se contrajera por el dolor de haber corrido le resultaba placentero_

_-Estoy cansada – reía en la arena junto con la chica adoradora de los conejos y las cosas felpudas, disfrutaban de ese momento al máximo como si fuera la última vez que se verían, y por cosas del destino terminaría siendo así_

_-Al agua patos – fue cargada por Tatsuki y llevada al mar. Era increíble que la peli negra pudiera soportarla, seguidas de Rukia, Matsumoto y Momo. Las cinco chicas jugaban mientras los hombres trataban de preparar el almuerzo, contemplando una escena de película, satisfechos de tantas risas._

**Back then, that small adventure**

**Made me a bit stronger,**

**It´s a precios memory**

Estaba tan concentrada que no pudo apreciar como de entre el publico caras conocidas empezaban a aparecer, caras que la observaban con sorpresa pero al tiempo con duda, ya que no sabían si realmente era ella

**It´s a perfect day,**

**I ran after de vapor trails, **

**No one will believe,**

**I will one day certainly reach them,**

**But I know I can.**

_Las sonrisas de sus amigos y los momentos vividos, se volvían lejanos, en aquel lugar encerrada luchaba internamente por no salir de esa habitación para evitar que terminaran muertos, luchaba por no tirar por la borda todo el tiempo que había soportado en ese lugar, con el único propósito de salvarlos. _

**Because see, I can see it…**

**I will certainly catch them!**

_Toda esa guerra había causado tantas lagrimas a todos que ella no podía soportarlo, por primera vez en su vida conocía lo que era odio hacia alguien o algo, quería que ese ser desapareciera de la faz del universo para que no causara más dolor. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, camino entre el polvo, aun escuchando los gritos de Sado rogando que se detuviera, o de Ishida quién gritaba desesperadamente que no avanzara más, pero tenía que hacerlo, ¡Quería hacerlo! Por que así como ellos siempre la habían apoyado, la habían salvado innumerable veces y rescatado de su propio ser millones de veces, ella quería hacerlo ahora por ellos. Podía ver los enormes esfuerzos de Matsumoto y Toshiro por liberarse de uno de sus enemigos para poder evitar una tragedia, pero ellos no se los iban a permitir, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no ser cobarde._

_A medida que caminaba, los esfuerzos de todos por detenerla eran más y más grandes pero ella sabía lo que debía hacer, llego a la recta final y allí estaba su amor de toda la vida, luchando desesperadamente con uno de los atacantes, al verla grito su nombre una y otra vez, su voz retumbaba en su cabeza y con cada paso que daba sentía como se oprimía su pecho, cómo le dolía profundamente, no pudo evitar llorar, le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo y amor imposible _

**I jump over the dead ends and run to where ever!**

_Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas pero ahora era imposible, lo sabia. Y por unos instantes cuándo estuvo a punto de dar el paso final, su corazón se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de Ichigo, ¡Èl estaba llorando por ella! No podía creerlo, pero eso le hizo mucho más feliz y la determino a tomar el último paso al umbral de lo que sería su final_

_-Sean felices – un susurró perfectamente audible para todos, después un resplandor rodeo todo el lugar, acabando con las batallas y con cada enemigo del lugar, pero al momento de desaparecer solo quedo una amarga sensación en el corazón de cada persona que se encontraba allí_

_-¡INOUE! – grito Ichigo corriendo hacia el lugar donde ella había desaparecido, en su lugar encontró una horquilla azul brillante en perfecto estado, era el último recuerdo que ella les había dejado_

**It´s such a perfect day**

**Even if I stand still,**

**If i look up at the sky, in that blue canvas,**

**A single cloud ran pass by me.**

Al terminar de tocar todos aplaudieron el gran espectáculo que la chica había dado, pero pronto todos se habían marchado quedando solo unas cuantas personas frente a ella, nadie podía hablar, era tan amargo aquel encuentro que todos querían evitarlo.

Guardo su guitarra y se acerco a paso decidido, y a cada uno les dio un abrazo de despedida, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tatsuki, Sado, Ishida, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia hasta finalmente llegar a Ichigo

-Bueno pues cuídate – quiso mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, pero todo se fue al suelo al sentir los brazos fuertes y musculosos del chico rodear su cuerpo, la cara de el se enterró en su nuca, sintiendo la respiración de la persona que amaba pegada a ella

-Prometo ir por ti, aunque no me recuerdes yo….yo – los sollozos del peli naranja fueron la bomba que detono las lagrimas de los otros, inclusive las de ella. Sus brazos rodearon la figura masculina que se encontraba pegada a ella y le obligo a mirarla

-Te esperare Kurosaki-kun – le dio un dulce y pequeño beso en la nariz, antes de que su ser empezara a desvanecerse, él lloraba amargamente y la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, no quería que se escapara de sus manos

-Te amo – fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron antes de que la esencia de su querida Hime desapareciera por completo, su cuerpo callo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, intentando que todo fuera mentira.

Cada uno de sus amigos, rodeo al chico, consolándose entre si, por la perdida de una valiosa amiga.

Lo orbes caramelo del joven observaron el cielo que se cernía sobre él, era un atardecer hermoso, tal y como a ella le encantaba, sonrió amargamente ahora sabía exactamente que debía hacer y que camino debía tomar, y absolutamente nadie podría detenerlo.

**One day, I`ll be just like this sky, that´s why for now.**

**I`ll stretched my hands towards it one more time!**


End file.
